sufrimiento y consecuencias
by CHARActer7
Summary: solo un one shot de the loud house...nada especial...probablemente.
1. nosotros sufrimos y ¿despues que sigue?

Nosotros sufrimos… ¿entonces qué sigue?

 **(…)**

 **(Este…es un one shot que surgió…desde mi corazón…)**

 **(Este one shot era más dedicado para mí pero…quise compartirlo para no sentirme solo en la frustración…)**

 **(Atención spoilers para 2 capítulos que casi nadie ha visto…no such luck (no tal suerte) y**

 **The loudest mission: relative chaos!** **(La misión más ruidosa: ¡caos relativo!)**

 **(Disfruten…supongo…)**

"me alegra escuchar que estés bien lincoln…pero me tengo que ir ahora ok?"

"si…no te preocupes…hasta luego."

Lincoln había terminado un video chat más con ronnie anne… _ **y también tuvo suficiente…con todo.**_

Era un día lluvioso…y frio.

Las hojas caían de forma lenta y fría en los alrededores de royal Woods…y lincoln simplemente ya no podía soportarlo más…

El decidió ir a caminar hacia…donde el destino quisiera que caminara…en ese punto… _ **no sabía que hacer…que decir…o que sentir…**_

Observo a sus alrededores...su cuarto aun carecía de algunas de sus cosas preferidas…

Pero siempre se aferraba a su conejito de felpa…bun-bun.

Siempre se repetía…"todo estará bien…todo estará bien…"

Pero esa esperanza…finalmente murió.

Primero…

(Flashback…)

Se sentía como un inútil…

Recordaba con tristeza aquel día…

El solo quería tener un trofeo en esa dichosa vitrina, solo quería un poco de gloria y admiración de parte de su familia…y solo le dieron un trofeo improvisado…eso demostraba su inutilidad… _ **por completo…**_

"…creo que yo valgo más que solo un hermano que arregla sus errores…" siempre pensaba en eso cada vez que observaba esa infernal vitrina…

(Fin del flashback…)

Entonces sin darse cuenta estaba fuera de su "habitación"…caminando con una tristeza que nadie notaba simplemente él iba hacia afuera para aclarar su mente…

El escuchaba todo el caos relativo de sus hermanas.

"…no creo que quieran ser molestadas ahora." Él pensaba que no valía la pena.

Entonces lincoln estaba bajando lentamente las escaleras…tratando de olvidar esos dolorosos recuerdos.

Pero…no podía.

Simplemente…él pensaba razones para entender la actitud de su familia… ¿acaso era normal…tratarlo así?

(Flashback…)

Recordaba con tristeza ese día…

El trataba con todas sus fuerzas en cambiar a sus hermanas en sus hábitos para poder reducir su impacto ambiental y salvar al oso polar.

En cambio simplemente tubo que rebajarse a ser un… _ **esclavo.**_

Y al final todo fue para nada…

(Fin del flashback…)

Lincoln estaba parado en la puerta…

El observaba en la cocina como sus hermanas menores estaban peleando por una ridiculez…

"¿Ni siquiera soy bueno para eso…?" entonces simplemente se fue e inevitablemente observo de nuevo la vitrina…pero esta vez…

"¿…no soy siquiera un hermano competente…?"

(Flashback)

Ese día…presencio una nueva faceta de su familia…

Sus padres…ocultos como cucarachas mientras sus hermanas peleaban por las cosas más ridículas…y él ni siquiera fue capaz de hacer algo…por el o por ellas…

Entonces cuando se había ido…simplemente dejaron de pelear… ¿acaso fue por lastima?

¿O el simplemente no tenía control sobre nada en absoluto…?

(Fin del flashback…)

"…" lincoln entonces fue por algo que beber.

"(tengo sed)" pensaba.

Entonces se sirvió un vaso con jugo de naranja…y seguía analizando su vida…hasta que.

(¡CRACK!)

Se le cayó el vaso al piso.

Pero nadie pareció escuchar nada de nada.

"bueno…mejor recojo eso antes que algo más suceda…" decía lincoln a sí mismo.

Entonces intentaba encontrar una escoba para barrer el desastre que provoco…pero no la podía encontrar.

"entonces recogeré con mis manos." Pensaba lincoln

Y entonces recogía cada vidrio uno por uno…

Pero…

"AHH!"

 _ **Se cortó con uno de ellos.**_

"¡RAYOS!" el corte que se hizo de alguna forma era doloroso y lo suficientemente profundo como para sangrar…

Nadie había notado nada…aun.

"(¿es que tengo…mala suerte?)" Se preguntaba lincoln.

Entonces se dirigió al baño para encontrar los primeros auxilios…que sorpresa… _ **no había nada.**_

"¿porque…me pasa…a mí?" simplemente lo dijo susurrando.

Entonces agarro un poco de papel higiénico y se lo puso en su herida…

"tengo que irme." Se decía a sí mismo.

Entonces antes de salir por la puerta principal…

Empezó a recordar otra cosa…

(Flashback…)

Entonces una de las peores facetas había empezado solo por una cosa…tranquilidad.

Eso era lo único que quería…lo que anhelaba.

¿Qué recibió?

Desprecio, abandono, maltrato, caos y dolor…por un simple deseo…y una mentira blanca… _ **el infierno se había desatado…y lincoln fue la víctima.**_

El simplemente quería hacer cosas de su edad…y lo trataron como un sucio criminal.

…

(Fin del flashback.)

El sin darse cuenta había recorrido un par de cuadras caminando...hacia aquella… _ **casa…**_

Lincoln simplemente no entendía…porque nació…porque lo trataban de esa forma… ¿acaso su destino era el sufrir… la inutilidad, la esclavitud, el desprecio, el odio y al final el destino que se le dicta a uno? ¿Aunque sea de manera injusta…?

El destino…

 _ **A veces el destino es una perra sin misericordia ni piedad…**_

Lincoln entonces estaba pasando por aquella casa que una vez… _ **esa chica había habitado…**_

"…" lincoln no tenía palabras para describir la tristeza que sentía al ver esa casa tan vacía…

El simple hecho de recordar…le dolía…

No quería revivir otra memoria triste o dolorosa…así que se fue hacia el parque…

"talvez…en realidad nadie me quiere…solo sirvo para ser un esclavo…o para arruinarlo todo…"

Lincoln solo era un niño de 11 años… _ **y ya había experimentado todo el sufrimiento de un adulto…**_

¿Acaso lincoln solamente era un niño que maduro demasiado rápido?

¿O solamente el realmente tenia mala suerte…?

…

Lincoln observaba desde lejos tantas cosas…mientras notaba que las nubes se empezaban a apilar…como si una lluvia torrencial empezara dentro de poco…

"¿…no tengo el valor para afrontar…nada?" lincoln se preguntaba si valía la pena seguir viviendo…

Después de descubrir las facetas más oscuras de su familia…y de que ella se fuera… _ **lincoln loud solo era un chico de 11 años…sin nada.**_

"…creo que solo soy un desperdicio de espacio vital." Diciendo eso se fue caminando del parque lentamente…

Entonces la lluvia torrencial comenzó pero lincoln no lo notaba en absoluto.

Simplemente no podía soportar el hecho de que ella se hubiera ido…

"¿porque…?" simplemente se preguntaba eso…

Entonces volvió a pasar por esa casa…la casa… _ **de ronnie anne…**_

"…ronnie…te extraño…y te necesito… ¿porque no estas a mi lado?" entonces lincoln se fue con una mueca de tristeza y ni siquiera noto que el papel que contenía su herida se había caído.

Él estaba olvidando lo que paso con su familia…pero era difícil…por todo lo que ya había sufrido ahora el simplemente trataba de entender por qué y también trataba de recordar los mejores momentos que el tubo con sus hermanas…

No podía olvidar…el frio de esa noche…

No podía olvidar el hedor de ese día…

No podía olvidar ese sentimiento de inutilidad…

Tampoco podía olvidar ese sentimiento de culpa y desprecio de esa noche…

Y simplemente se negaba a olvidar a su única amiga…

…

Lincoln entonces regreso a su hogar…empapado, cansado, hambriento…y con ganas de simplemente apagarse por un momento.

"…quizás si mi familia noto que me fui talvez…solo talvez esto no sea tan malo." Se decía a si mismo…el esperaba ser abrazado por ellos…esperaban decirle un "¡te quiero!" o "¿dónde estabas? ¡Nos tenías preocupados a todos!" simplemente él quería sentir el verdadero amor…de una familia…

Entonces entro…pero.

No había ruido…

Entonces lincoln noto que estaban todos en la cocina…cenando juntos en la mesa grande… _ **sin el…**_

Lincoln entonces decidió que no debía molestar a nadie…y se fue directo hacia su habitación en silencio…

Él se fue hacia su cama…y observaba el techo…con tristeza…

Entonces se dirigió hacia su ventana…y noto que no estaba el viejo colchón…

El entonces pensaba un plan…

El plan final…

El entonces pensó…en hacer algo que no creyó que ni en un siglo el sería capaz de hacer…

Pero antes de ejecutar el plan…se dirigió al público y a los lectores…con una cara llena de sufrimiento y tristeza…

Entonces…el hablo.

"…amigos…"

"…"

"¿acaso…debo seguir con este destino que me fue impuesto… ¿acaso debería seguir viviendo…o…? simplemente debería descansar en paz…?"

"…saben que…olvídenlo…"

"no creo que… si siquiera valgo su tiempo como para que me den una respuesta…"

"pero antes de irme de este mundo…voy a descansar mi cuerpo…para irme aunque sea…fresco…"

Entonces se dirigió hacia su cama y ni siquiera se molestó en cambiarse la ropa mojada…ni tampoco le molestaba la sangre que aún le salía por su pequeña mano…

El pobre niño de 11…simplemente se había rendido…no tenía una razón para seguir con esa vida…

…

(Fin del one shot?)

 **(Bueno… allí esta…)**

 **(…pues simplemente no quiero reviews que no sean sinceros…no quiero que malgasten su tiempo en algo que no quieran hacer…)**

 **(Dudas y aclaraciones se harán en la última parte de este one shot…si es que hay alguna…)**

 **(…adiós…)**

 **(CHARActer7…fuera.)**


	2. la verdad sigue

La verdad sigue…

 **(Continuación de este one shot… espero que lo disfruten todos...)**

"entonces…lincoln…" diciendo eso lori se quitaba un poco de sudor en su cabeza.

"si hermana, está sufriendo por lo de ronnie anne…como tu sufres con lo de Bobby pero…él está pasando un peor estado emocional del que todos creíamos…" diciendo eso lisa se ajustaba las gafas y les echaba una mirada a todos…

Todos los loud (a excepción de lincoln) estaban desconcertados por todo lo que le ha pasado a su único hermano e hijo…

"creo que deberíamos animarlo…pero no tengo ideas de cómo…" dijo luan con ganas de usar un traje de mimo…como castigo.

"yo creo que tendríamos que recordarle lo bueno de este frágil y corto chiste llamado vida...suspiro." dijo lucy con una mueca de preocupación hacia su hermano.

"pues…supongo pero… ¿Cómo?" lana se preguntaba igual que los demás.

"el esta tan deprimido que ni siquiera…lo…" lynn estaba diciendo pero…

Entonces notaron que ni siquiera estaba con ellos…

"… ¿¡enserio literalmente nadie lo llamo para hablar sobre su situación!?" lori diciendo eso se puso a buscar a su hermano pero no lo encontró.

"…pues no" lynn descaradamente dijo…

Entonces lori se puso roja y exclamo.

"¡ugh! ¡Es por solo suerte y milagros que lincoln no nos odia aun por lo desconsiderados QUE SOMOS!"

"…" todos quedaron en silencio al escuchar esas duras…pero ciertas palabras… ¿qué clase de familia "llena de amor" olvida a su propio hijo y único hermano?

"es cierto… ¿no notan cada vez que lincoln esta con alguno de nosotros…ni siquiera nos mira a la cara?" diciendo eso leni se ponía triste al pensar en eso.

"…tenemos que arreglar esto de inmediato o si no…" lynn sr se veía con una cara llena de preocupación.

Pero…

"esperen…a donde va lily?" rita entonces siguió a lily hacia la cocina y detrás todos los demás estaban siguiéndola…

Entonces todos vieron unos vidrios con…sangre.

"¿popo?" lily señalo los vidrios.

"¿es acaso eso…?" luna miraba desconcertada y llena de preocupación como los demás.

"es en efecto sangre…por como esta ese jugo derramado y la sangre junto con los vidrios yo deduzco que alguien tiro el vaso por accidente… ¿pero quién?" lisa después de decir eso recordó que había visto a lincoln bajar por las escaleras y se había dirigido hacia la cocina…

"si…creo que fue lincoln…esto, creo que se pondrá peor si no lo resolvemos." Dijo lisa sin cambiar de actitud.

"entonces deberíamos verlo para que nos diga que siente… ¿no creen?" luna diciendo eso entonces decidió no esperar y entonces fue hacia el cuarto de su pequeño hermanito…y los demás la siguieron…

Pero…no había nadie.

"¿¡uhh?! ¿Dónde está?" decían las gemelas…

"¿acaso es eso una nota?" señalaron lynn y luan a la cama.

"si creo que deberíamos leerla." Lisa entonces sugirió que ella la leyera y entonces todos escuchaban atentamente.

" _ **(a quien le importe…)"**_

Todos de repente se sentían mal pero lisa prosiguió de forma normal.

" _ **(creo…que no me merezco una familia como ustedes…no sé si realmente soy solo un hermano que comete errores…y que solamente tengan que premiar cuando los arregla… o un esclavo que se merecía serlo por una tontería como eso del cambio ecológico…o un inútil que no puede ayudar a sus hermanas en las peores situaciones…o simplemente una persona que quería descansar al menos un día y entonces recibía un trato inclusive peor…)**_

" _ **(pero…ya no puedo soportar más dolor…no tengo el valor suficiente como para decírselos a la cara…así que simplemente me tome la molestia de escribir esta…carta.)"**_

" _ **(…me iré de aquí…no sé si realmente me merezco tener tantas hermanas…tan cariñosas…y unos padres excelentes…pero simplemente no creo poder estar en esta familia con tantos recuerdos dolorosos a mi alrededor recordándome que…solo soy un chico de 11 años…que le gusta hacer cosas de…bueno de niños… y que ni siquiera es bueno en algo…)**_

Lisa se ajustó las gafas y las limpio porque notaba que se habían mojado…y entonces procedió…

 _ **(Es acaso que… ¿yo fui adoptado? ¿O me secuestraron de mi verdadera familia? No lo sé…no creo que fueran capaces de hacer algo como eso…pero…**_

… _ **saben que, simplemente me desvié del tema de esta carta…simplemente para ya no ser un desperdicio de energía y espacio…me iré para siempre de aquí…me iré a algún lugar donde sea aceptado por como soy…o moriré en el intento…simplemente…no puedo seguir con ustedes…)**_

Todos estaban en shock por lo que lisa estaba diciendo pero aun no terminaba de leer…

 _ **(Quizás podre recordar cómo eran en realidad antes de esos días tan tristes…o talvez no…solo esperaba no encontrar esos secretos tan malos, oscuros y tristes que ustedes ocultaban…esa es otra razón por la que me voy…ni siquiera los conozco de verdad…)**_

 _ **(Para cuando logren notar esta nota…quizás este por algún lugar de royal Woods o quizás ya haya sido asaltado…o me hayan matado no se… pero nunca le pediría a mi mejor amigo que me cuidara…el quizás es como mi hermano pero eso no estaría bien…para que ni siquiera lo intenten buscar…él no sabe nada de esto…)**_

 _ **(Bueno…me tengo que ir…espero que al menos recuerden quien era lincoln loud…)**_

 _ **(Los…quiere…un chico de 11 años con pelo blanco…)**_

Y había unas manchas de sangre junto a la nota…

Entonces todos estaban en un silencio doloroso…habían muchas cosas que eran tan ciertas…y otras que solo eran redes de mentiras…

"pero que hemos hecho…" se decía lisa a sí misma en su mente…

"eso acaso quiere decir que… ¿¡LINKY NO VOLVERA!?" decía leni con lágrimas en sus ojos.

"creo que…se siente mal por no ser útil a la familia…solo quería sentirse como…" decía lisa pero fue interrumpida por sus hermanas.

"nosotras…"

Entonces sabían que el asunto era peor de lo que creían…lincoln se fue creyendo que era un desperdicio de espacio y energía…y toda la familia lo orillo a hacer esa clase de acción…pero…quizás…solo quizás tenían una posibilidad de arreglar todo…

"oigan… ¿acaso eso es más sangre?" decía luan mientras señalaba la ventana.

"es cierto…eso significa que…" mientras decía eso lisa inspecciono la ventana y observo que de hecho, había un trazado muy sutil de sangre.

"se lanzó por la ventana…pero creí que ni el colchón viejo ni el trampolín estaban afuera…eso quiere decir que lincoln opto por escapar por aquí…inclusive si se hacía daño…" lisa entonces hizo unos cálculos rápidos para determinar si logro hacerse daño significativo.

Por desgracia…

"oh no…padres y hermanas…esto es muy serio, quizás dependiendo de cómo haya caído nuestro hermanito e hijo, puedo asumir que durante el aterrizaje debió hacerse un daño grave en los pies y si cayo de peor forma… ¡incluso podría estar desangrándose mientras hablamos!" decía una genuina lisa llena de preocupación.

"¿¡y que diablos esperamos aquí!? ¡Vayamos por el!" decía lynn llena de determinación y entusiasmo para rescatar a su único hermanito.

"vayamos hacia…uhh… ¿alguien tiene la remota idea de donde podría estar?" decía lola mientras se maquillaba un poco.

"eso no lo sé…hay muchos lugares en los que un niño de esa edad podrá estar…pero no sé en donde podríamos buscar…" decía lisa mientras todos se ponían a pensar donde pudo haber ido lincoln…

Pero Entonces…

(¡CRACK! ¡SMASH!)

"¿¡whoa!? ¿Qué diablos fue eso?" decían luan y luna mientras se abrazaban entre sí.

Lisa entonces observo hacia afuera…la lluvia torrencial se convirtió en una tormenta eléctrica potencialmente catastrófica.

"Esto es malo… ¡debemos intentar buscar a lincoln de inmediato!" lisa decía alarmada mientras señalaba hacia la ventana.

Un árbol cercano había sido alcanzado por un rayo y se derrumbó directamente hacia el pavimento…causando un temblor leve y daños hacia la carretera.

"a vanzilla! ¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Ya!" decía rita mientras señalaba hacia la puerta…

…

¿Acaso podrán los loud encontrar a su único hijo y no solo eso…hermanito y hermano mayor antes de que le ocurra algo malo?

¿O acaso será demasiado tarde…y ya le habrá ocurrido algo?

¿Acaso quizás… su destino no sea sufrir por siempre…?

¿O…?

…

 _ **¿Nunca será libre…?**_

…

(Fin del… ¿capitulo?)

 **(Bueno creo que esta… ¿historia? ¿Mini historia? ¿One shot? Podría durar un par de capítulos máximo… (Eso creo))  
**

 **(Lo que quiero creer es que los loud tienen (y deberían) tener una oportunidad para ayudar y compensar a lincoln por esos devastadores capítulos… y sobre todo cambiar todo lo que le han hecho a lincoln… nadie es un villano aquí solo es una familia que cometió algunos errores, no es esa clase de historias en las que algún demente sin corazón ataca a la familia (personajes originales tampoco cuentan eh!) ni es un plot muy profundo, es una historia pequeña para ayudar a todos…nadie debería salir muriendo o herido de gravedad (como he leído en otros fics…peeeeero de todas soy un humano así que supongo que disfruto el sufrimiento de todos…y ni siquiera se limita a personajes que no existen siquiera…))**

 **(Lo que quiero remarcar es que…todos y literalmente hablando…TODOS deberían tener una segunda oportunidad…)**

 **(Más que nada Chris Savino porque… ¡VAMOS! ¡SEPARAR A ESOS DOS FUE UN GOLPE DURO PARA LA MAYORIA DE LOS FANS DE THE LOUD HOUSE! ¿¡EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?!)**

 **(…inhala…exhala profundamente…)**

 **(Bueno creo que sería todo…dejen reviews comentando sus puntos de vista…PERO, no dejen reviews sobre si quisiera hacer más largo este one shot…porque quizás (dependiendo del impacto que tenga en la comunidad) podría ser que lo alargara un poco…con algo de drama en el camino y quizás…solo quizás alguien podría salir lastimado de una U de otra forma… (¡VAMOS! NO ME JUZGEN! ¡SI TIENEN EL VALOR DE JUZGAR A ALGUIEN DEVERIAN LEER EL FANFIC Llamadas…por banghg es muy largo PERO vale la pena y mucho leerlo porque el literalmente escribe como un profesional!)**

 **(Bueno eso sería todo…oh diablos se me olvidaba…el cap. de "ecos de la inocencia" talvez lo alcance a subir hoy…si no entonces será mañana.)**

 **(¡Diablos! Se me olvidaba otra cosita… gracias por el review CarlosBlaster)**

 **(Bueno…ahora si… ¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	3. la busqueda

La búsqueda…

 **(Aun no puedo creer que sigo continuando este one shot heh quizás y lo vuelva una historia…bueno mejor después platico… ¡Disfruten!)**

"(jadeo) ugh…quizás… lanzarme desde la ventana no fue gran idea…"

Ah…pobre chico…

Lincoln iba por la carretera, con una pierna lastimada y un brazo sangrando…

"maldita rama…" maldecía a una rama que sobresalía del arbusto en el que había aterrizado mientras iba hacia el parque de nuevo... solo que esta vez…no planeaba volver.

"quizás…solo quizás si tengo mala suerte…" pensaba el peliblanco mientras veía las nubes oscuras, ellas presagiaban una tormenta eléctrica pero poco le importaba al peliblanco…

El ni siquiera se molestaba en cubrirse de la lluvia.

"espero que… (Jadeo) este sangrado pare…enserio…comienzo a marearme… ¿Cuánto llevo así?"

Ese era el menor de sus problemas…

(Mientras tanto…)

(Sonidos de un motor forzado)

"¡ENTREN!"

Decían los padres de los loud mientras estaban en medio de la lluvia torrencial y eléctrica.

"debe de haber algún indicio que nos indique donde se habrá ido… ¿pero cuál?" se preguntaba lisa mientras intentaba inspeccionar el área donde lincoln había descendido.

"¿¡ah!?" entonces noto un arbusto aplastado…y también noto una rama con…algo rojo.

"¿pero que…?" entonces se acercó para identificar esa sustancia rojiza…en efecto era la sangre de lincoln…

"¡rayos…se hizo un daño peor del que creía…debo de avisarles a todos!"

Entonces la loud genio se dirigió hacia vanzilla, donde las demás ya estaban dentro.

"¿lisa? ¿Qué ocurre?" le preguntaban todos.

"lincoln…"

"¿lincoln que?" le preguntaba luna mientras esperaban por una reacción.

Lisa trataba de recuperarse de la mini carrera.

"lincoln se hizo un peor daño del que creía…" entonces les mostro la rama ensangrentada.

"¡OH POR DIOS! ¡MI BEBE ESTA EN LA LLUVIA TORRENCIAL Y CON UNA HERIDA ASI!" grito de la nada rita mientras le decía a lynn sr que se apresurara con el motor.

"estos son los momentos en los que me arrepiento de ser como soy… (Suspiro)" decía una lucy desalentada y preocupada por la seguridad de su único hermano.

"¡ouch! ¡Eso debió doler!" decía lynn mientras temblaba un poco por la rama.

"¡TENEMOS QUE MOVERNOS DE INMEDIATO!" grito lori mientras bajaba del vehículo para ayudar a arreglar el motor…y las demás decidieron hacer lo mismo.

Entonces después de 10 minutos pudieron encenderlo.

"¡genial! ¡VAYAMOS POR LINCOLN!" gritaron todos a la vez y entonces…

(VROOOOM!)

Se habían ido…

…

(Entonces… con lincoln)

"ugh…no me siento nada bien…" entonces lincoln opto por ir a descansar en un banquillo cercano del parque…

"ouch… ¿cómo es que…me hizo tanto daño…una rama?" entonces trataba de examinar su mano herida…

"(esto…apesta)" Se decía mentalmente.

La herida era una cortada muy grande, pero no lo suficientemente profunda como para dañar los nervios…pero si era lo suficientemente profunda como para cortar algunas arterias y venas…desafortunadamente.

"talvez…alguien me encuentre y decida…noquearme, o si tengo suerte…podría dejarme muerto…así moriré de forma rápida…" lincoln enserio tenia bajas expectativas de que su familia lo intentara buscar…

Quizás y ese es un golpe de suerte…

(Mientras tanto con los louds…y media hora después…)

"¿ahora a dónde vamos?" se preguntaba lana mientras observaba el parque…

"ya fuimos hacia el mall, el árcade, con clyde…e inclusive con la tía Ruth y… nadie lo ha visto…" decía rita con un tono de desilusión.

"no te preocupes cariño…lo encontraremos…" lo decía lynn sr para mantener la esperanza viva…pero el empezaba a perderla lentamente…quería encontrar a su hijo, pero al estar afuera con tanta agua y rayos parecía peligroso para todos…no quería arriesgar a nadie más…pero si lo decía en voz alta, nadie hubiera cedido tan fácilmente.

"¡hey! ¡Detengan el auto!"

"(VRRRROOOOM!)"

"¿qué ocurre lisa?" le preguntaba lynn sr y las demás solo la observaban.

"¡MIREN!" entonces señalo hacia el parque… ¿habían manchas rojas?

"quizás… ¡lincoln este allí!" decía lisa mientras trataba de bajar del vanzilla…pero fue detenida por lynn jr.

"¡no lis! ¡Mira arriba!"

Las nubes parecían más cerca en el parque, caían más rayos y también había vientos con considerable fuerza como para derribar los árboles.

"¡oh rayos!" dijo lisa… entonces, luna, leni, lori y lynn sr descendieron del vehículo para ir al parque en busca de su hijo y único hermano.

"rita…por favor quédate aquí con las menores, nosotros buscaremos a lincoln ¿ok?"

Rita miraba al "escuadrón de rescate" y entonces solo pudo articular unas palabras… "cuídalas y regresen con lincoln a salvo… ¡por favor!"

Esas palabras lo llenaron de fuerza.

"lo hare." Entonces…entraron al parque los 4…mientras el resto los veía irse…

"bueno…ellos intentaran encontrar a lincoln solo… ¿y nosotros que?" se preguntaba lynn.

"¡nosotros buscaremos en el otro lado por supuesto!" entonces rita encendió el motor y se fueron hacia el otro lado del parque…

(Entonces con lincoln en el mismo tiempo…)

Si lincoln no moría por el sangrado importante de su brazo…podría morir del frio, o por un rayo…

Él estaba simplemente acostado en una de las bancas de madera…esperando a que todo terminase…

"(jadeo…) (temblor leve)"

"¡achooo!"

"ugh… quizás…morir por congelación no sea…tan doloroso…" entonces

(SMASH!)

Un árbol cayó por el parque y lincoln logro observarlo desde lejos…

"hmm…si me quedo aquí…podría ser aplastado por un árbol…pero…bueno, que importaría… _ **a nadie le importaría limpiar basura del piso…"**_

Entonces lincoln se quedó sentado…admirando la furia incontrolable de la madre naturaleza en todo su apogeo…las hojas caían…las ramas se rompían fácilmente e incluso los arboles eran nada contra los vientos tan fuertes que estaban soplando…e incluso el ocasional rayo caía cerca del parque…

Si…quizás lincoln con su mala suerte hubiera provocado eso…

Pero lo que él no sabía era que…

Lo estaban buscando de forma desenfrenada…

…

¿Acaso los loud podrán salvar a lincoln de la furia de la madre naturaleza?

¿Lincoln dejara a un lado esos deseos de morir?

¿O…ocurrirá lo impensable…?

 _ **¿Y alguien saldrá pagando por…todo?**_

…

(Fin del cap.…)

 **(¡Bueno ahí lo tienen! La familia quizás y tenga una oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano e hijo… ¿pero lograran encontrarlo? A mí no me corresponde decir nada…al menos no hasta el siguiente cap.…)**

 **(Sep…este "one shot" se transformara en una historia corta…)**

 **(Bueno…quiero contestar los reviews que ya habían dejado…)**

 **(Ntian… (ojo les digo a todos) esta historia está basada en el futuro hipotético de the loud house ¿Por qué?**

 **Porque yo estoy un 110% seguro de que va a salir más de un nuevo episodio…en el que los loud podrían hacer algo malo a lincoln como en episodios ya mencionados y terminaran en que nadie aprenda nada o lincoln termine muy… MUY mal…solo que como no soy adivino, esta historia (si ya lo dije) está basada en los últimos episodios…yo sé que la serie está en un desorden cronológico, por ejemplo ¿alguien ha visto el episodio de "la imagen completa" o "el cuadro completo" (the whole picture)? resulta que no tal suerte (no such luck) ocurre… ¡5 MINUTOS DESPUES!**

 **Según la wiki oficial de the loud house…esa sí que no me la esperaba.)**

 **(Braunidechocolate…es la primera vez que comentas en una de mis historias… ¿y comentas ODIO? Sabes…para tener un "dulce" nombre… ¡tienes las ideas más retorcidas!**

 **(Ojo lo dije como cumplido) ah y no te preocupes…sufrirán…más pronto de lo que crees…)**

 **(Lobo hikiby…me alegra que te guste…espero poder seguir con la intriga ¡jajá!"**

 **(Bueno esos fueron todos…así que sin más que decir, dejen más reviews sobre sus puntos de vista y les platicare lo que no entiendan…o lo que quieran aclarar…)**

 **(Se despide su servidor CHARActer7… ¡adiós!)**


	4. el encuentro (final)

El encuentro…

 **(¡Hola! ¡Aquí está el final de este one shot! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!)**

"¡LINCOLN!"

"¡¿DONDE ESTAS?!"

La familia lo buscaba sin cesar en medio del ya de por si destruido parque…esa tormenta era una cosa preocupante para todos…

Ambas partes lo buscaban sin éxito…el parque parecía un laberinto casi destruido.

Rita y lynn sr todavía no podían creer lo que su propio hijo hacia mientras nadie lo veía…o al menos eso creía…

Se sentían tan dolidos... pero no podían pensar en eso hasta encontrarlo…

(Mientras tanto…)

"hmm…que curioso es el destino…" se decía lincoln a sí mismo.

"un día…lo tenía todo, un hogar, una familia amorosa, una amiga y novia muy especial… un lugar en el mundo para mi…y ahora…

Ya no tengo nada…" estaba en cierta forma en lo correcto…desde que se fue ella…ya no tenía nada…o eso creía.

"… (Sniff) quizás…y si desaparezco…no se molestarían en buscar mi cadáver, o tampoco se molestarían en recordar…esos momentos…quizás y fue lo mejor que me quitaran todo…después de todo…no creo tener algo especial…"

Entonces lincoln empezaba a recordar sus mejores momentos con su familia…eran más recuerdos de lo que él creía…pero también veía los recuerdos más tristes y dolorosos…

Le dolía recordar aquella sombra de su pasado…quizás y sería lo mejor que…

"¿Lincoln?" antes de terminar el pensamiento una voz lo regreso a la realidad.

"uhh?"

Entonces entre la lluvia y el desastre que había entre todo el parque…se encontraba 1 silueta.

"¿quién es…?" lincoln no lo distinguía pero creyó reconocer la voz.

"soy yo… ¡clyde!"

Entonces la niebla se disipo un poco y en efecto era su mejor y más fiel amigo clyde…junto con sus padres.

"¿pero…que haces aquí? ¿No ves que es peligroso?" le pregunto preocupado clyde a lincoln…

"no… ¿¡tú que haces aquí!?" le preguntaba lincoln con una mueca de preocupación hacia su mejor amigo y su familia.

"¡yo junto a mis padres te estábamos buscando lincoln! ¿Por qué huiste de tu hogar?" estaban genuinamente preocupados.

Lincoln entonces empezó a recordar porque estaba allí en primer lugar…

"yo…" pero antes de que pudiera responder… ¡un rayo alcanzo un árbol cercano!

"¡CLYDE! ¡CUIDADO!" entonces el árbol cayó directamente hacia el joven Mcbride…pero.

"¿uh?" fue empujado por lincoln…a tiempo.

"¡LINCOLN!" gritó clyde y sus padres se aproximaron realmente deprisa.

"no se preocupan…estoy bien…ugh…" entonces lincoln observo su mano…aun sangraba por la rama y ahora estaba más lastimado que antes con algunos moretones extra…y su pie quedo debajo del árbol pero lo saco con facilidad.

"lincoln…acaso te…"

"no…esto me lo hice yo al escapar de mi hogar…pero lo del pie…" mientras señalaba la herida empezó a sentir más dolor y se encogió de rodillas.

"(maldita rama y maldito árbol…)" pensaba lincoln.

Entonces clyde sin pensarlo dos veces se acercó a lincoln y lo ayudo a levantarse.

"lincoln… ¿porque estás aquí?" clyde lo veía como a su hermano por eso estaba sumamente preocupado…sentía la tristeza de su mejor amigo.

"…es una larga historia…" mientras decía eso…la tormenta arreciaba más…

(Mientras tanto)

"ugh…este lugar es un desastre…donde estará lincoln…" se preguntaba lynn sr.

"no pierdan la esperanza…tiene que estar por aquí…tiene que…" se dijo lori a sí misma y a los demás.

Luna y lori entonces encontraron unas manchas rojas en el piso…

"¡POR AQUÍ!" grito luna.

Y entonces seguían buscándolo…

(Mientras tanto…)

"¡Lincoln!"

"¡donde estas!"

Entonces el otro equipo de búsqueda estaba en el otro lado del parque buscando a su querido hijo y hermano.

"¡esto se pondrá peor…oigan! Debemos apresurarnos… ¡O algo podría pasar! Hay una posibilidad del 79.29% de que con estas condiciones un rayo caiga muy cerca de nosotras o un árbol y no querrán estar cerca cuando pase eso." decía lisa mientras se ajustaba las gafas en medio de la tormenta…

"¡apresurémonos!" entonces lynn jr se puso a correr de inmediato para cubrir más terreno.

Y las demás la seguían…

(Entonces…)

"y es por eso que me fui, quizás y solo soy una carga para todos."

Entonces lincoln estaba más que frustrado por que se molestaran en buscarlo…cosa que ni siquiera debería ser.

"¡pero amigo! ¡Eso es absurdo! ¡Tú eres alguien único!"

"no para mi familia…"

Entonces clyde se acercó a lincoln para demostrarle su error.

"lincoln…quizás no eres el más listo, o el más fuerte, o el más talentoso…pero eres una persona muy amable, y decidida y…tu darías todo por tus hermanas…inclusive por mi…me salvaste del árbol… ¿recuerdas esos días lincoln?"

"solo recordarlos me recuerda lo inútil que soy para ellas…pero…uff…" lincoln estaba seriamente deprimido…

Pero clyde no se iba a rendir.

"lincoln, eres importante para muchas personas…no solo eres un gran hermano para tu familia… ¡sino para mí! ¿Acaso quieres olvidar todos esos recuerdos de nosotros?"

"…clyde…" lincoln podía sentir el peso de sus palabras.

"no lincoln…si de verdad vas a olvidar a tu familia…entonces tendrías que olvidarnos a mí, a tus demás amigos…y a ronnie anne…todos ellos son tu familia también…no importa donde estén…siempre lo serán."

"…"

"quizás y es lo mejor…"

"lincoln?"

"es mejor que me olviden clyde, no soy nada de eso…que acaso no recuerdas todas esas cosas que yo hice… ¿que yo te hice acaso?"

"me sacrifique tanto por ellas…y lo que me daban a cambio…no eran más que simples palabras…"

"eso no es cierto amigo…quizás y…"

"clyde…por favor que acaso no recuerdas esos días… ¿también?"

Mientras lo decía clyde logro notar algo extraño en los brazos de lincoln pero le ponía atención.

"odiaba ese estúpido traje de ardilla, odiaba no poder calmar la situación del ridículo vestido, odiaba también el no poder hacer un cambio para bien de todos…y lo que más odie de esos días era cuando intentábamos ganar ese concurso de video…"

"pero ese día en especial…ese día en que ella se fue…esa fue la gota que derramo mi paciencia y mi cordura…si no tengo algo o a alguien especial…no tengo nada…"

"solo te tengo a ti…y nada más…es por eso…que me alegra que me vinieras a buscar…"

Entonces en un movimiento inesperado…

"uh?"

Lincoln abrazo a clyde…

"lincoln…"

"no sé si seré capaz…de soportar este tormento sin ti…" lincoln estaba devastado…

"no quiero regresar a esa casa…solo está llena de mentiras…" lincoln no lo decía como broma…cada día que pasaba con su "familia" encontraba facetas que el desconocía…y no le agradaba nada…el inclusive les ocultaba cosas.

"lincoln…"

"¡NO CLYDE!…por favor…no me dejes tú también…" lincoln ya estaba sacando lagrimas que la tormenta ocultaba…el realmente estaba devastado…temía que si dejaba de abrazar a clyde…quizás se le escaparía como a ronnie…

"amigo…calma…todo va a estar bien…déjalo salir."

"(sniff)"

Entonces simplemente estaban así en medio de la tormenta…sus padres fueron a buscar a los demás louds para encontrarlos y entonces llevarlos a casa.

"deberíamos refugiarnos…la tormenta está arreciando más…y creo que deberíamos ir al hospital." decía clyde mientras les decía a sus padres que se fueran por el auto.

"clyde…no me dejes solo…" lincoln lo decía con una voz tímida.

"amigo…no me gusta verte así…vamos…"

Entonces lo llevaba de un brazo y entonces se fueron hacia el auto de sus padres mientras los demás louds todavía buscaban a su hijo y hermano…clyde noto de cerca los brazos de lincoln…no le gustaba lo que estaba viendo…

"¡LINCOLN! ¡LINCOLN!"

…

"(ugh…no me siento bien…)" pensaba lincoln mientras dormía.

Clyde observaba a su mejor amigo completamente devastado…

Se notaba que lincoln no había dormido en un buen tiempo, su brazo tenía una herida profunda y también su pie…y tenía una mirada de lastima…pero lo que le preocupaba también eran unas extrañas marcas en sus brazos…

"(lincoln…resiste…)" pensaba clyde mientras observaba a su mejor amigo…

Los padres de clyde informaron que encontraron a lincoln y que lo llevaban al hospital…

Entonces los louds estaban en el auto mientras iban hacia el hospital.

…

(Una hora después…)

"¿Lincoln…?"

"ugh…"

"¿Clyde… dónde estoy?"

"creo que te desmallaste por eso te trajimos al hospital…"

En efecto lincoln noto que su brazo tenía una venda y también un par de punzadas en su brazo…su

Pierna parecía vendada.

"ugh…otra prueba de lo inútil que soy…ni siquiera pude escapar bien." Decía mientras se maldecía mentalmente.

"lincoln…eso está mal." Clyde lo miraba fijamente con preocupación.

"…clyde…lo siento tanto…esto es mi culpa…quizás y simplemente ni siquiera debía escapar en un día así…pero estaba tan frustrado…"

"lincoln… ¿Pero qué dices? Eso está muy mal…"

"clyde… ¿está mal que solamente tratara de encontrar paz? ¿Está mal soñar pesadillas a diario que te dicen "¡vete nadie te quiere!"? ¡¿ESTA MAL TRATAR DE QUITARSE LAS PREOCUPACIONES?! ¡¿ESTA MAL ACABAR CON MI MISERABLE EXISTENCIA SOLO POR TRATAR DE ENCONTRAR PAZ EN ESA CASA!?"

"…"

"…"

Nadie hablaba…todo el ambiente se puso pesado.

"clyde…enserio debí haber acabado conmigo para evitar estas cosas…pero sabía que estaba mal…quizás y…"

"lincoln…no, no digas nada más."  
Entonces clyde cuidadosamente lo abrazo despacio.

"lincoln…eres como el hermano que nunca tuve…sin ti, yo no sería nada, quizás no eres…como tus hermanas...pero no tienes que ser como ellas, tú tienes potencial…pero está oculto...solo tienes que aferrarte a lo que más amas…y entonces surgirá lo que te hará único en la vida…pero por ahora…"

Entonces lo abrazo fuerte.

"eres mi hermano…y eres mi mejor amigo...jamas olvides eso..."

…

Lincoln entonces simplemente no podía procesar más palabras…

"no importa que pasaba…siempre estuviste a mi lado…yo también lo estaré siempre…quizás y debí haberte visitado ese día…o debí ayudarte con algo más en el día del video…o incluso simplemente no debía presionarte con los videojuegos ese día también…o debí ayudarte con más que palabras ese día en que tus hermanas peleaban…"

Entonces lincoln estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

"pero siempre seguiste adelante…y yo también lo hare por el resto de nuestras vidas…

Entonces solo hubo silencio…

"(sniff…)"

"clyde…"

"¿si lincoln?"

"…perdóname por hacer que te preocuparas…"

"no te disculpes…no solo nosotros estábamos preocupados."

"…"

"quieres que te deje solo ¿lincoln?"

"no…está bien…"

Entonces simplemente lincoln no lo dejaba ir…estaba llorando silenciosamente en la espalda de su mejor…no... De su hermano.

"lincoln… ¿puedo saber una cosa?"

"…que hermano."

"¿Qué son esas marcas?"

Entonces lincoln se quedó congelado por olvidar esas marcas…

"uh…bueno veras."

(Flashback)

(En la habitación de lucy)

"¡¿LUCY!? ¿¡QUE HACES CON ESE PEDAZO DE METAL?!"

"(suspiro) lo usaba para darle una ofrenda a Edwin, quería darle mi esencia para que pudiera venir a rescatarme… (Suspiro)."

"¡no lucy…eso está muy mal! ¡Recuerda que las heridas se pueden infectar!"

Entonces le quito el pedazo metálico de sus manos.

"(suspiro) Edwin perdóname…solo es mi hermano el que interfiere con nuestro amor."

Entonces en su…"habitación".

"ugh…lucy…que hacías con eso."

Entonces lincoln observo el pedazo metálico…tenía un filo muy bueno.

"…hmm…"

Entonces fue por uno de sus comics más antiguos y…

(SHRED!)

Lo hizo confeti.

"…esto corta muy bien…" entonces lincoln procedió a dejar el filoso objeto en su cama…pero.

"…quizás y si…"

Entonces… (slash…)

"ouch…" entonces la sangre de lincoln salía lentamente de su mano cortada…en un hilo de sangre…

"…hmm…creo que… no se siente tan mal…"

"y si…"

Entonces lincoln se había cortado a propósito un par de veces...y seguia asi...

(Fin del flashback)

"creía que era una buena idea en ese momento."

…clyde lo miraba con más preocupación que antes.

"no es una buena idea herirte a propósito lincoln…"

Entonces lo volvió a abrazar…

"prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo…" decía clyde entre lágrimas.

"…"

"lo prometo…"

Entonces lincoln devolvió el abrazo…

"uff…pero que he hecho…quizás y les deba a todos una disculpa…"

"lincoln…por lo que me dijiste los demás también te deben una…y muy grande."

Lincoln veía a su mejor amigo como uno de sus más grandes tesoros.

"cierto…"

"¿dónde estarán…?" se preguntaba lincoln mientras seguía con clyde…su hermano y mejor amigo…

…

 **(Fin del one shot…)**

 **(Bueno casi…)**

 **(Bueno así llego el final de esta historia pequeña…)**

 **(Pues así quedo, hare un epilogo pronto para determinar si lincoln podría tener un mejor futuro…)**

 **(Quizás y no les gusto el final…o talvez si no lo sé pero de cualquier forma gracias por leer esta pequeña ¡historia!)**

 **(dejen algun review para que sepa si les gusto o no...yo no fuerzo a nadie.)**

 **(Hasta el próximo cap.… ¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


	5. epilogo: una vida mejor

Epilogo: una vida mejor…

 **(Perdónenme solo una cosa más)**

 **(PERDONENME POR ABUSAR DE SU PACIENCIA TENIA MUCHOS ASUNTOS QUE TENIA QUE RESOLVER ANTES DE SUBIR CAPS EN TODAS LAS HISTORIAS PERDONENME Y NO ME ODIEN PLIS!)**

 **(Ahora si ¡disfruten!)**

 **(¡Disfruten! Después hablamos…)**

"clyde… ¿estás seguro de esto?"

"¡Por supuesto amigo! Debes hablar con ellas para poder hacerles entender que necesitas tu espacio y también para que puedas disculparte con ellas ¿no crees?"

"…creo que…tienes razón."

Lincoln estaba recuperándose de sus heridas, tanto físicas como mentales…y lo hacía muy bien y rápido…más porque su mejor hermano estaba allí.

"pero… (Suspiro) no estoy seguro de que me extrañen tanto…digo, ¿porque no han llegado aun?"

"según mis padres, fueron a buscarlos a todas en el parque…todas te estaban buscando junto con tus padres."

"hmm…"

"está bien…"

Entonces…sus hermanas y padres llegaron…

Hablaron con su hermanito sobre sus diversas preocupaciones…y en cómo les importaba tanto…que el estará con ellas…

Lo hicieron sentir amado…

"gracias clyde…" pensaba lincoln.

…entonces…las cosas fueron mejores para todos desde ese día…

Lincoln era tratado con más respeto y amor que antes…y una que otra de sus hermanas le daba un poco de su tiempo para hacer algo que lincoln quería…

"yo…jamás cambiaria a mi familia por nada en el mundo…"

"gracias…amigo…"

Entonces…se fue a disfrutar su cena de pizza con su familia…

Y…vivieron mejor…por ahora.

(Fin de la historia…)

 **(Y así termina el fiction tipo one shot de "sufrimiento y consecuencias" gracias por todo el apoyo dado en este one shot… ¡de verdad lo aprecio muchísimo!)**

 **(Espero que les haya agradado la mini historia…)**

 **(Agradezco cada review que me dejaron… ¡son los mejores! ¡Chicos y chicas!)**

 **(Sin más que decir… ¡CHARActer7 fuera!)**


End file.
